This invention relates to systems for automatically checking guests in or out of a hotel or motel. More particularly, it refers to a system coupled to a hotel/motel or other lodging facility Property Management System (PMS) which permits guest check in or check out without the need to consult hotel/motel staff.
All hotel/motel environments use human beings to process basic guest information, to register a guest and enable the guest to utilize hotel services and facilities. Examples of this information are: guest name, address, telephone number, payment method, type of room desired, room rate selection, length of stay and number of guests to use the facilities. Every hotel/motel guest processes this information, either in advance, with an advance reservation or as a non-reservation guest upon initial arrival at the hotel/motel. Whether done in advance or upon arrival personal information is verified and human staff at the property finalizes payment methods. Most hotel/motels use computerized systems to track guest information, advance reservations and account receivable information. In the lodging industry, such systems are called Property Management Systems (PMS).
Computer technology has been used for many years in the hotel/motel industry as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,113 describing a system for continuously displaying the status of available rooms; U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,876 describing a self-service terminal for room key dispensing; U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,546 describing a system for identifying and showing pictures of available rooms and dispensing a key for a selected room upon receipt of payment; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,695 describing a touch screen check-in-station for generating key cards.
Although the prior art technology systems aid the hotel/motel staff in checking guests in and out, there is no known system for combining all the prior art systems into a self-contained unit, operable without hotel/motel staff, that can be installed in a hotel/motel environment and be compatible with a site Property Management System. Such a self-contained unit is needed in the hotel/motel industry.
The present invention solves the industry need by providing an Automated Front Desk Attendant System (hereafter AFDA) that can replace most front desk staff and permit the guest to input all required check-in and check-out information directly into a computer sub-system interfacing with a hotel/motel or other lodging facility Property Management System without the need to consult lodging facility staff. The guest pays by credit card, debit card, brand card or cash by inserting his/her card or cash into the appropriate slot in a stand up kiosk cabinet. The guest selects from the reservation or other available rooms at indicated rates by use of a touch screen. A guest card room key is then dispersed by the kiosk and the guest has completed check in. During check out, the guest accesses his/her account by various secure methods including a PIN code and receives a printed out bill from which he/she makes full payment by credit card, debit card, brand card or cash. All transactions move by a network data cable from the computer sub-system in the kiosk to a PMS database from which the hotel/motel automatically runs end of day processing such as night audit, room and tax postings.